Vermillion
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Sasuke's POV. Ela morreu e ele se sente culpado. Culpa é algo que ele não consegue suportar, e não deixará que os esforços dela sejam em vão.


**Vermillion**

Fito o céu, sentado aqui nesse penhasco, na borda de uma gigantesca cachoeira. É culpa minha, eu sei. Em algumas poucas semanas meu corpo será tirado de mim, pertencerá a outra pessoa...Por minha culpa você veio me procurar, por minha culpa você enfrentou inimigos superiores ao seu poder e agora por minha culpa...você está morta!

_**She seemed dressed in all of me**  
Ela parecia vestida em tudo para mim  
**Stretched across my shame**  
Constrangia-se através da minha vergonha  
**All the torment and the pain**  
Todo o tormento e toda dor  
**Leaked through and covered me**  
Vazava por dentro e me cobria  
**I'd do anything to have her to myself  
**Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la para mim  
**Just to have her for myself**  
Só para te-la para mim  
**I don't know what to do**  
Eu não sei o que fazer  
**I don't know what to do**  
Eu não sei o que fazer  
**When she makes me sad**  
Quando ela me faz triste_

Olho para as águas que correm pela correnteza do rio abaixo dos meus pés, e tudo que vejo é sua silhueta sorrindo para mim, como sempre fazia antes de eu partir de Konoha. Com aquele antigo vestido vermelho que realçava seus olhos verdes, sempre corada ao simplesmente me desejar 'Bom Dia'...Seu jeito sempre me fascinou de algum modo, isso é algo que não posso deixar de evitar e de admitir, pelo menos para mim mesmo.

Você era, na verdade, a chave para minha Segunda obsessão...A restauração de meu Clã! Fiel, bonita, inteligente, amiga e carinhosa, sem contar que me queria e me quis até sua morte. Seria a perfeita para realizar esse meu sonho...Mas agora você não está mais aqui...

Se eu tivesse o poder de trazer os mortos de volta a vida, eu faria qualquer coisa para trazer-te de volta para mim, nem se fosse apenas para beijar-te uma única vez, eu me arriscaria e te teria por pelo menos uma noite...

Só para mim...

Mas, sem ao menos saber de sua existência, eu não sei o que fazer...Eu queria vingança, para poder me livrar desse sentimento de ódio que me corroí por dentro, e assim voltaria para seus braços e te amaria, reconstruiríamos meu Clã! Esse seria meu futuro...mas agora sem você, minha vida perdeu o sentido...meu futuro desapareceu...minhas metas viraram pó...e eu não sei mais o que fazer de minha vida e de mim mesmo!

Sua morte apenas me faz triste...e isso tira completamente minha sanidade. Eu fico perdido em mim mesmo. Mas a culpa não é sua, é somente minha por Ter te deixado para trás...

_**She is everything to me**  
Ela é tudo para mim  
**The unquiet dream**  
Um sonho pertubador  
**A song that no one sings**  
Uma canção que ninguém canta  
**The unattainable**  
A incapacidade  
**She's a myth that I have to believe in**  
Ela é um mito que eu tenho que acreditar  
**All I need to make it real is one more reason**  
Tudo o que eu preciso para fazer isso real é mais uma razão  
**I don't know what to do**  
Eu não sei o que fazer  
**I don't know what to do  
**Eu não sei o que fazer  
**When she makes me sad**  
Quando ela me faz triste_

Mesmo não demonstrando, você sempre foi tudo para mim. Quando eu me sentia solitário, acordando todas as manhãs sem sentir o calor de uma família ao meu redor, chegar no local de encontro da equipe era tudo o que eu desejava...Porque eu sabia que você estaria lá, me esperando, e me daria todo o amor e afeto que eu precisa, dispersando minha solidão e minha carência...

Você era minha família...tudo o que eu tinha!

Mas você, agora, transforma meus sonhos em pesadelos...A culpa que eu sinto por sua morte me assombra. Você me assombra em meus pensamentos, em minha vida...Tenho medo de apenas dormir, pois tenho medo de ouvi-la me culpar...

Tudo o que eu gostaria agora é escutar sua voz dizendo que me quer...A voz que mais parecia uma canção, me oferecendo calor a todo momento em que me dirigia uma simples palavra, uma simples sílaba...Uma canção agora inexistente, pois você não está mais aqui para cantar para mim...

O único motivo que eu tenho para continuar pensando em você, crendo em você como um Mito falecido, é somente o que sinto por você...aquele sentimento que eu achava Ter perdido...amor...

Mas agora sua morte me faz triste, e não posso culpa-la...O que faço para esquecer você? O que faço com essa culpa que carrego por seu trágico fim? Eu não sei o que fazer...

E é tudo culpa minha...eu sei...

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Mas eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I catch in my throat, choke**  
Coloco na garganta, sufoco  
**Torn into pieces, I won't, no!**  
Rasgo em pedaços, eu não quero, não!  
__**I don't want to be this...  
**Eu não quero ser isso..._

Não! Não vou deixar a culpa me consumir...Não vou deixar suas lembranças me assombrarem mais...Não vou deixar essa tristeza crescer dentro de mim!

Me levanto e me ponho na ponta do penhasco, sua silhueta ainda é nítida nas águas lá embaixo, sorrindo para mim...

Sinto as palavras se prenderem em minha garganta, me sufocando, como se elas quisessem sair e ao mesmo tempo não achassem necessário. Sinto que estou morrendo por dentro, e logo esse corpo não mais me pertencerá, não serei mais eu mesmo...E eu não quero isso! Isso fará com que, todo seu esforço em levar-me para seu lado, seja em vão e que eu ainda continue nesse tolo futuro negro.

Não vou deixar isso acontecer...seus sentimentos por mim não serão perdidos...muito menos os sentimentos que tenho por você.

Saco uma Kunai de meu bolso, vendo a luz da Lua refletir na lâmina afiada da arma de combate Ninja. Volto a fitar as baixas águas geladas do rio, você continua sorrindo para mim, aquele sorriso que sempre tive 'ao vivo' apenas para mim, mas que fui um idiota ao deixa-lo para trás...

Aproximo a Kunai de minha garganta, sentindo a frieza daquele metal roçar em minha pele, levemente. Levo a ponta da Kunai ao meu peito. Não deixarei que seus sentimentos e suas lembranças sejam esquecidas...Não quero isso...

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**  
Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**Won't let this build up inside of me**  
Não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim_

Só de ver seu sorriso nessas cristalinas águas posso sentir lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos. Novamente o sentimento de culpa volta a me corroer de dentro para fora, dilacerando minha alma agora perdida sem você...

Mas não vou deixar que essa tristeza me domine e faça com que eu siga com esse futuro. Meu corpo não será daquele monstro, e assim minha mente não se apagará e as lembranças que tenho de seu sorriso continuarão guardadas dentro de mim. Pelo que você sentia por mim...Pelo o que eu sinto por você...

Fecho meus olhos e enterro a Kunai em meu peito. Perfurando meu pobre coração manchado de ódio e tristeza...Uma única lágrima corre por meu rosto, enquanto volto a fitar sua silhueta lá longe no rio e sinto meu sangue escorrer dessa bruta ferida em meu peito.

A tristeza não me dominará...E o ódio não mais crescerá e viverá dentro de mim...

Não entregarei meu corpo ao Orochimaru...Apenas entregarei minha vida a morte...assim como entreguei meu amor a você...

_**She isn't real**  
Ela não é real  
**I can't make her real**  
Eu não posso faze-la real  
**She isn't real**  
Ela não é real  
**I can't make her real**  
Eu não posso faze-la real_

Sinto meu corpo cambalear. Lanço-me desse penhasco de encontro a sua silhueta...Mesmo sabendo que não é real, e que eu não posso faze-la real não importando o que eu faça, eu apenas quero sentir que estou com você.

Mesmo você não sendo mais real...o que sinto por você sempre será...

**Sasuke**: Eu te amo...Sakura...

Fecho meus olhos, sinto o baque da queda e minha vida logo se vai de imediato.

Por você eu escolhi morrer do que fazer com que seu esforço em me 'acordar' fosse em vão. Não deixaria isso ocorrer, jamais. Você já não é mais real na Terra, mas talvez no mundo dos mortos possa ser para mim...

Eu só gostaria de Ter me revelado antes de você morrer em meus braços...na minha frente...

Mas infelizmente nunca saberá...por minha culpa! Se eu não fosse tão tolo, isso nunca teria acontecido!

Só quero que saiba que seja no Céu ou no Inferno, eu sempre te amarei. E isso sim é real e sempre será!

**_Fim!_****_

* * *

Song Disclaimer:  
_**

_A música usada na Fic não me pertence. O nome da música é Vermillion Part.02 e é de total propriedade da banda Slipknot!**

* * *

**_

**Aqui está...mais uma One-Shot, Death-Fic bem simples! Da outra vez eu matei a Sakura, certo? xD Dessa vez foi o Sasuke mesmo...u.u!**

**Ai, estou começando a me empolgar com DeathFics...xDDD Acho que ainda vou escrever muito desse estilo... Bem, é só! n.n Quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre essa Fic, então não saiam sem deixar uma Review hein...ò.Ó **

**Beijos...Yami! n.n**


End file.
